


Loss

by Squall95



Series: Aftermath- Lyla [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lyla centric, May add more characters later - Freeform, Post Lone Wolf ending, Summary may also change, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squall95/pseuds/Squall95
Summary: Post Lone Wolf ending. Six years after the events of Life is Strange 2 Lyla has arrived in Mexico in hopes of finding the Diaz brothers unaware of the tragedy that took place six years ago. Dealing with the loss of life and innocence can Lyla help Daniel embrace the last goodness in him or has the loss of his only family made him hardened
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Series: Aftermath- Lyla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603345
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I everyone I am currently doing a series that focus on Lyla reaction to the aftermath of the four endings in Life is Strange 2. I will be posting these chapters at random times (depending on my schedule) and I decided to do the Lone Wolf ending though I may alternate from time to time. Feel free to leave comments and I will do my best to answer. Enjoy reading.

Lyla had parked her car on the road as she observed her surroundings hoping for even a sliver of a chance in seeing Sean or Daniel whom she missed greatly. It has been just over six years when she heard about the Diaz brother's little escapade at the Mexican border that left serval federal officers dead or wounded and the Diaz brothers went without a trace.

She had recalled that whenever she had visited the Diaz household Esteban would talk about his home town of Puerto Lobos and growing up there. When she had heard what happened she cursed herself for not thinking that Sean would travel to Mexico to avoid the police. His dad did have a home there so the brothers would be safe if they managed to reach it but there has been no new news on their whereabouts these past six years. 

As she got out of the car she could feel the summer heat on her as she locked the doors as she has heard of thefts occurring at an alarming rate. Lyla was thankful that her boss allowed her a short vacation from her work to try to find out any information about Sean and Daniel. Lyla is currently working for a non-profit organisation that seeks to provide legal aid to families that need help. She chooses this job because of how she felt when she was powerless to help her best friend and his brother from being persecuted by the police for a crime he didn't commit.

She had made sure to keep her wallet and purse safely secured as she heard of the rise of pickpocket crimes being more frequent these past six years as she began walking around the town. She then spotted two adults sitting on a bench near a cafe building and decided to ask them if they know where Sean and Daniel are.

“Excuse me, do you have a moment?” Both adults looked at her surprised by the fact she could speak Spanish fluently. When Lyla heard what happened at the border she decided to learn Spanish so she could communicate with the locals when she begins her search. 

“I’m sorry to bother you but I’m looking for these two boys, they may have arrived here six years ago and I’m looking for any information you might have about their current whereabouts.” She then passed two photos of the boys to the couple who looked at it. They glanced at one photo without any trace of recognition but when they saw the other photo shock was there along with another emotion. Fear. 

"No we don't know them and that is all" the women replied as she thrust the photos and she and her partner got up and left before Lyla could say anything. Lyla carefully pulled the photos back so she could get a closer look making sure no it to switch them. Judging from the position of the photo the photos were the couple didn't recognise Sean but they knew Daniel. Lyla was concerned about how they looked after seeing Daniel's photo and how fearful they were of him. What is going on?

Lyla was growing more and more frustrated as she met dead end after dead end. The locals either didn’t know anything or refused to speak to her when shown the photos of Sean and Daniel. It was like they were scared of something or rather someone and judging from the way they look at the photos it appeared they were afraid of Daniel which didn’t make any sense at all. 

Finally, she had approached a young mother who was with her son who looked about 10 in a small miniature park. this was going to be her last chance as she spoke.

“Excuse do you have a moment?” The women looked up and nodded. 

“I’m looking for any information about these two boys do you know anything about them please” she passed the photos to the woman. Once again when the women saw the photo of Daniel she knew who he was and like before claimed she didn’t know anything. Normally Lyla would be patient with the women but her patience was running thin. “Listen I have had a long day and I know that everyone here is lying to me about not knowing them so I’m going to ask again with the last shred of patience do you know anything about these boys.” Before the women could reply her son stepped forward and looked at the photos. 

“I know that boy” the child answer. _Finally someone with answers_. The child had pointed a the photo of Daniel. 

"Do you know where he is?" Before the boy could reply his mother stepped in to stop him from speaking.

"That is enough I would kindly ask you to leave" She replied in a stern voice. Ordinarily, Lyla would have complied but not now, not when she is so close to finding out the truth.

“Look I know that for someone reason you are scared but I am asking you to please tell me anything you know about their whereabouts I have been worried for six years about them. Please tell me what you know. Please.” Lyla had pleaded with the last for her strength. The women looked at Lyla before sighing. 

“I don’t know anything about the older boy but the younger one I do know. He came back to town a few days ago and is seen on the beach. I’ll tell you where” The women gave her directions to a building on the beach where Daniel tends to hang out. 

"Thank you so much," Lyla said as she was about to turn before the women continued talking.

“Tell what do you hope to find?” Lyla was startled by her question but answered it. 

"I just want to make sure they are alright so I can put my imagination at ease" The women-only looked at Lyla sadly.

"Sometimes the truth can be worse than what you imagine. Take my advice and leave the town and imagine their living a happy life" the women then took her son's hand and left the park while the boy was waving goodbye to Lyla who only stood in shock. Sometimes the truth can be worse than what you imagine Lyla knew she meant well but she knew that she needed to do this. For herself.

***

Lyla was now walking at the beach as the sun has begun to slowly set as she approached the spot that the women talked about. According to her, it was some kind of memorial that Daniel build. Probably for his father who died was Lyla's theory but something was nagging at the back of her head which she ignored. Eventually, she reached the spot the women described of and froze at the sight of it. The memorial had candles on the floor, a baseball, and what looked like a drawing of a wolf. There was a cross too but the name that was written on it wasn't Esteban as she thought but another name. It was then her nagging feeling came back and everything made sense.

The locals who clamped up upon seeing the pictures only started when they say Daniel but not Sean. Daniel had built this memorial, not Sean. The name on the cross was Sean and suddenly know she knew why the women didn't know anything about Sean. She didn't know because he died. Sean is dead.

Lyla tried to dismiss thinking that there is no way her best friend could have died and thought that someone else named Sean had died but as she walked closer she noticed another object hanging from the cross and it was that confirmed her worst suspicions. It was the lighter Sean used when they smoked for the last time on the porch all those years ago. She knelt below as she laid her hand on the cross tears started flowing as she remembered the women's word. " _Sometimes the truth can be worse than what you imagine_ ”. Before Lyla could even process what she was seeing a voiced behind called to her. 

"What are you doing at my brother's memorial" And Lyla looked back to the figure. She could only cough up one word.

“Daniel?” 


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla has a chance encounter with Daniel but what was suppose to be a joyous occasion turned into heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin I understand the chapter summary might be vague but it was what I came up with. To those who are reading the story thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy it.

**“Hey Lyla, look at this I drew during class today” Daniel came in smiling and jumpy wanting to show what he drew in class today. Lyla and Sean had been sitting on the couch doing homework but, have been talking about their teachers.**

**“Dude Daniel could you leave us alone” Sean whined annoyed by his little brother for disrupting their conversation.**

**“Hey, speak yourself, homeboy I for one like to see this drawing," Lyla said with a smirk as she took the drawing from Daniel's hand and smiled at. It was a sketch of her in a pose. _Being an artist must run in the family_ she thought as she looked at Daniel with a smile. **

**"Wow, Daniel you are going to give your brother a run for his money. I have to rethink if Sean is the artist of the family." Lyla could see Sean getting a little worked up as he took the paper to look at it.**

**"Not bad bro but still you need to work on your skills," Sean said as he passed the paper back to Daniel who took it back.**

**"Yeah right, your just jealous that Lyla likes my drawing then your" Daniel then proceeded to stick his tongue out in a mocking manner.**

**“All right that’s it come here” and with that Sean began his chase of Daniel in the Diaz’s household for the 36 th time while Lyla laughed at the brother's antics. She had always wished this could last forever. Her wish didn’t come true. **

***

Lyla would always think about those moments whenever she thought about Sean and Daniel and wondered what their life was like. She would imagine Sean having a short beard growing like his father while for Daniel his signature black hair and a face of pure innocence. Not what she was seeing now.

This Daniel was nothing she imagined he wore a grey tank top and black tracksuit pants. The thing that took her by surprised was hair which was dyed blond but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. The first was the tattoos on his arms and the right side of his face in the shape of a tear. She could also see a tattoo of a face on the side of his chest underneath his top. Lastly, she saw what looked like a scar on the left side of his face almost as if he had been cut on his face and she wondered what could have happened.

She must have been staring at him for a while because she can see a look of irritation on his face. “I’m asking you who are you?” Lyla could feel as if the wind around her began to pick up and she felt fear. She gathered up her courage and spoke to Daniel.

“Daniel it’s me, Lyla” She watched Daniel take in the name and thought about as he had forgotten her. But she could see the realisation in Daniel's eyes as something just clicked in his brain. 

“Lyla is that you?” She could hear the hope in his voice. And the sadness in it. She could only nod to his question hoping it was enough.

Daniel became so overwhelmed that he immediately went and hugged Lyla with his arms around her waist. The suspicious wind that circled around violently all but disappeared just as it appeared. As Daniel broke away Lyla could see that the light he had as a kid was snuffed out replaced a coldness that scared her. And yet her appearance had caused a spark in him and she hoped she could help him in some way.

“Why are you here?” Daniel asked with weariness in his voice.

“I came to Mexico to look for you and Sean” Lyla replied and paled when she saw how Daniel reacted when he heard Sean’s name like he had been punched. She knew this was going to be painful for both Daniel and her, but she needed to know. “Daniel this grave, is it for Sean?” Daniel looked at her and like he was reading her mind Daniel knew what she wanted to know. His gaze then looked past her and to the small memorial that he made for his brother. His wolf brothers.

Daniel walked towards it while Lyla stayed rooted looking at Daniel’s back. “The day we got through the roadblock a stray bullet had hit him in his neck and he bled out to death" Daniel's voice was so cold reciting how his brother died. Lyla began to sob quietly as she had final confirmation. Sean is dead. He died 6 years ago. She didn't want to hear more but Daniel continued talking “I had to bury him his body by myself and after that, I had to survive by myself.” Lyla could only wonder how he managed that. Just how 10-year-old kid survived by himself without any help from others. Daniel once again acted like he read Lyla’s mind and continued “Sean had taught me how to survive by myself during our time on the run. He taught me to survive no matter the cost, to do what must be done.” Daniel was now kneeling on the ground lighting the candles of the small memorial.

As he was talking Lyla grew more and more concerned with Daniel’s behaviour. Burying his only brother’s body must have broken him in every way possible and then to live in a foreign country without any family or friends was adding salt to the wound. She wondered how he survived and thought that he must have found helpful along the way like a family taking pity on him and offering a room to spare or charity giving him help when he so desperately needed. But when she heard how Daniel surviving no matter the cost, she couldn’t help but wonder did he did illegal things to survive. She had heard about the rise of pickpockets in the town, about the bank that had been robbed, about gang’s hideout being destroyed and now she was wondering if Daniel had something to do these events.

Once again, the old lady’s words came back to her mind _sometimes the truth can be worse than what you imagine,_ and Lyla was beginning to understand the weight of her statement. She always thought she knew what that statement meant when she first heard it but now, she fully understood it. The truth could be a satisfying release from her worries, but it can also take your mind to the dark depths as the truth is laid out to you. Despite this, she still needed to know more.

"Daniel what did you do?" Daniel turned his head from the memorial to look Lyla in the eye. She could tell he wasn't happy about being judged by her and he was right. When it comes to survival morality doesn't matter, in fact, it can be a hindrance to surviving and many throw it away just to live. Sean must have had a similar thought process and taught Daniel that survival is the most important aspect and that nothing else. Daniel looked back at the memorial and when he spoke it was cold and lifeless.

“I did what I had I to do to survive” that was all he said but it was enough. Lyla knew that he must have broken the law dozens of time to survive, to be alone in a foreign country. The once cheerful, innocent and pure child who liked to draw and hang out his brother was gone replaced by a criminal who was alone and isolated from everyone who knew him doing whatever it took to survive.

Lyla knew she had her answers about the brothers and that it was time to leave Mexico, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave Daniel like this not when she could do something to help him maybe even guide him down the right path. Sean wasn’t here but she was, and she was planning on using her vacation time to the fullest effect and helping Daniel would acquire all her time. She had made up her mind.

“Daniel” Daniel could tell Lyla was being serious from the tone in her voice and stood up facing her. "I'm going to be staying in town for more days so if you want to get a cup of coffee and talk, I’ll be here” Lyla hoped Daniel would say something, but he was only staring at her with a cold look in his eyes. Sighing in frustration she turned away from the memorial and took two steps before Daniel called out to her.

“Lyla where are you staying tonight?” Lyla blinked as she looked to see Daniel’s eyes on her filled with worried. She could only smile knowing that the boy still cared for her.

“I’m staying at a motel near here”

“I know that place isn't safe there. My first night there some guy tried to kidnap and rob me. It didn’t end well for him” Lyla could only stare in shock the first part made her so angry that someone tried to her hurt her dear baby. But the second part worried even more _What did Daniel do?_

"I have a spare room in my place if you want, I could let stay there while your here" Lyla smiled at Daniel's suggestion. Despite Daniel's descent into crime, she can still see the goodness in him, and she strove to bring it out of him. She was also curious in finding out what happened that day at the border and how did they escape. With that Daniel and she departed from Sean’s memorial. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little short to me when writing but it was what I had in mind. Look forward to the next chapter and seen how and when Lyla will react to Daniel's power


End file.
